EPQ
thumb|336px|In der EPQ patrouilliert stets die Grand Fleet. Quarantänezonen der OPG Die drei militärischen Quarantänezonen sind isolierte Raumsektoren, die als weiträumiger Schutzwall rings um das politische Zentrum des Bündnisses, dem Territorium der Obersten Planetaren Gesetzgebung, eingerichtet worden sind. Sie sollen die OPG vor äußeren Bedrohungen wie Attentäter, Terroristen oder gar ganzen feindlichen Invasionsflotten bewahren und dienen als penibel bewachter und schwer bewaffneter Sicherheitspuffer. Externe Primäre Quarantänezone (EPQ) Die Primäre Quarantänezone (EPQ) ist die größte von allen dreien und beherbergt eine stattliche Verteidigungsflotte aus Kriegsraumschiffen, die den ehrenvollen Namen Grand Fleet trägt. Diese Schiffe verlassen niemals den Machtbereich der EPQ und dürfen nur in einem ganz bestimmten Notfallmanöver in das Kernzentrum der OPG eindringen, was weiter unten noch genauer erläutert wird. Die Hauptaufgabe der Grand Fleet ist es, bei einem Angriffsfall durch Raumstreitkräfte auf die OPG diese abzufangen und zu bekämpfen sowie die OSU-Beamten beim Durchsuchen einzelner Transport- und Frachtschiffe zu unterstützen, die die EPQ passieren, um in das OPG-Territorium zu reisen. Die Kriegsschiffe und ihre Besatzungen bezieht die Grand Fleet vom Bündnis-Raumstaat Imman, der sich stets in der Geschichte des Staatenpaktes als zuverlässiges und loyales Mitglied gegenüber der OPG ausgezeichnet hatte. Zudem hat die Verteidigunsrolle Immans eine historisch verankerte Ursache, denn als im Jahre 7-47 der Krieg zwischen dem mächtigen Raumstaat GAE und Arcastia eskalierte, übernahm die Raumflotte Immans den vorsichtsmäßigen Schutz des noch jungen politischen Zentrums, als die EPQ noch nicht vollständig eingerichtet war. Desweiteren lag der Gedanke nahe, Imman mit dieser wichtigen und zugleich prestigeträchtigen Aufgabe zu betrauen, da der Raumstaat ziemlich strategisch abgelegen im riesigen Bündnisterritorium und in keinerlei feindlicher Umgebung liegt. Imman kann infolgedessen einen großen Teil seiner Streitkräfte für die EPQ entbehren. Im Gegenzug ist Imman für den gemeinsamen Bündnisfall befreit und braucht keinerlei Steuerabgaben an die OPG zu entrichten. Viele Kriegsschiffe der Grand Fleet sind aber auch Geschenke einzelner Regierungen und Konzerne an die OPG - so ist zum Beispiel das Eureca-Schlachtschiff "Bonaventure", das Flaggschiff der Schutzflotte, ein Geschenk des Raumstaates Jukon als Dankbarkeit für seinen Eintritt in den Staatenpakt im Jahre 7-83. Seit 7-56 haben die Raumschiffe der Grand Fleet einen weißen Farbanstrich und goldene Markierungen am Bug, die das Wappen der Grand Fleet zieren: Das geschwungene Omega mit einer geballten Faust, die ein Schwert in der Hand trägt und von einem ritterlichen Schild gedeckt wird. Die reinen Besatzungen sind samt Kapitäne ausgewählte Bürger Immans in schneeweißer Gardeuniform. Die Admiralität besteht allerdings aus 25 hochrangigen und neutralen Offizieren, die Bürger der Obersten Planetaren Gesetzgebung sind. Sie bilden den so genannten EPQ-militärischen Ausschuss, an deren Spitze der CIC of the Grand Fleet steht. Er ist der Oberbefehlshaber der EPQ im höchsten Rang eines Premieradmirals und allein dem OPG-Ratspräsidenten unterstellt.thumb|left|348px|In der EPQ gibt es zahlreiche Transitstationen für den Raumverkehr. Die EPQ ist in vier Sektoren aufgeteilt, die nach den vier Musketieren aus dem legendären Roman von Alexandre Dumas benannt sind, die in seinen Werken den französischen König treu vor Gefahren beschützten. Innerhalb dieser Sektoren gibt es zahlreiche planetare und stellare Basen, die der logistischen, medizinischen und technischen Versorgung der Grand Fleet dienen. Außerdem befinden sich die Übertragungsstationen des EPQ-Relays innerhalb der militärischen Schutzzone. Hier sind einmal alle dort befindlichen Stützpunkte aufgeführt: Planetare Basen Stellare Raumbasen In jedem der vier Sektoren ist eine Flottille aus 50 Großkriegschiffen und einem Jagdgeschwader aus 70 Jägern unter ständiger Alarmbereitschaft stationiert, die dort stets sorgfältige Patrouillen fliegen. Also besteht die Grand Fleet insgesamt aus 200 Kriegsschiffen plus 280 Jagdmaschinen. Auf dem ersten Blick sehen diese Zahlen im Verhältnis zur aufgeblähten Raumflotte von GAE nicht gerade beeindruckend aus, doch muss der Stratege bedenken, dass die umliegenden Raumstaaten Mil Avital, Ericerra, Quenfis und Soraya (alles getreue Fürsprecher für die OPG) ein wesentliches Wörtchen mitzureden hätten, sollte es einmal zu einer Großoffensive eines Raumstaates auf das politische Bündniszentrum kommen. Die Grand Fleet hat daher einen abschreckenden Charakter gegenüber kleineren Unruhestiftern und soll eher die OSU beim Durchsuchen verdächtiger Terroristenschiffe unterstützen. Ferner soll sie das Evakuierungsmanöver im Notfall einer Invasion durchführen, das im militärischen Fachjargon Der Finger Gottes genannt wird. Dabei teil sich die Grand Fleet im Verhältnis 1:4 auf, wobei der kleinere Teil in die OPG hineinfliegt, um als Eskorte der fliehenden politischen Elite zu fungieren, während der größere Rest den Kampf mit den gegnerischen Kräften aufnimmt, um wichtige Zeit für die Evakuierung der OPG-Kernwelten zu gewinnen. Solch ein Manöver wird zwar alljährlich im großen Stil trainiert, doch es ist bis heute zum Glück zu einem Finger Gottes nie gekommen. Externe Sekundäre Quarantänezone (ESQ) Die Externe Sekundär-Quarantänezone (ESQ) ist die innere Grenze zwischen der Primären Zone (EPQ) und dem Territorium des OPG-Zentrums. Als letztes Hindernis einer feindlichen Invasionsflotte stellt sich hier einem ein dichtes Netz aus Minen und Torpedoplattformen entgegen, die auf jedes Raumschiff feuern, das nicht den von der OSU freigegebenen Zusatzcode aussendet. Dieser ständig wechselnde Code wird jedem Kapitän übergeben, nachdem seine Passagiere und Laderäume von den OSU-Agenten durchsucht und als gefahrlos eingestuft wurden.thumb|351px|Die OPG-Zone wird zudem mit unzähligen Minenfeldern beschützt. Externe Tertiäre Quarantänezone (ETQ) Die Tertiäre Quarantänezone (ETQ) ist die Äußerste von allen dreien und ist die Grenzregion der großen EPQ zu den umliegenden Raumstaaten Ericerra, Mil Avital und Quenfis. Kein bewaffnetes Kriegsschiff darf diese Grenze überschreiten und muss bei Nichtbeachtung dieses Gesetzes mit der eigenen Zerstörung durch die Grand Fleet rechnen, die in der Primären Zone wacht. In der ETQ wurden in mehr oder weniger regelmäßigen Abständen 24 Raumstationen eingerichtet, die als Transitknotenpunkte gelten, an denen eintreffende Raumschiffe grundsätzlich andocken müssen, möchten sie die EPQ passieren und in das Bündniszentrum OPG gelangen. In einer solchen Station sind Zollbeamte der Handelskontrolle sowie Agenten der OSU stationert, die hier jeden Frachtraum und jeden Passagier nach Waffen, Sprengstoffen oder anderen kriminellen Anzeichen durchsuchen. Nachdem die Herkunft und der Zustand jeder Schiffsladung und die Identität jedes Besuchers abgeklopft wurde, ist es dem Schiff erlaubt weiterzufliegen. Auf jeder Transitstation gibt es zudem Restaurants, Geschäfte, Besucherlounges als auch Reparaturwerften sowie Depots für Waren, die von der MCU beschlagnahmt wurden. Auf jeder Transitstation ist natürlich auch ein Gefängnis, bei der festgenommene Verdachtspersonen vorläufig inhaftiert werden können. Diese Stationen haben keine besonderen Namen, sondern werden schlichtweg von ETQ-01 bis ETQ-24 gelistet.